


Sunflower of Parting Regrets

by Miym_Uzumaki



Series: Vocaloid songs X Haikyuu (Yaoi, Yuri, or no ship) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miym_Uzumaki/pseuds/Miym_Uzumaki
Summary: Hajime and Tooru are childhood friends, they have been together as long as they knew. Tooru never knew who his parents were, so he lived with Hajime, someone he knew a lot. Hajime's father died in war, and Hajime and Tooru tried to help the mother, her ending up committing suicide.The two grew sunflowers every year, and eventually, there will be a time when Hajime leaves just for Tooru.





	Sunflower of Parting Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Blah blah blah.
> 
> Based on the song: Sunflower of Parting Regrets, sang by Rin and Len Kagamine.
> 
> Lyrics from wiki

_Tooru_

**_Hajime_ **

**_Together_ **

* * *

 

 

_In the garden that is tired of waiting for summer,_

_I sowed seeds again this year_

 

 

Tooru putted some seeds of sunflowers in the back of his backyard, as he slowly remembered what he use to do as a child with his childhood friend, Hajime.

 

_Here, I can see the days_

_That I spent with you, its color unyielding_

 

**_A bud finally sprouts,_ **

**_The sunflower you so love_ **

 

"Hajime! Look! A bud!" Tooru says, pointing at the sunflower the two were growing at their backyard. Hajime chuckled softly and nodded, "Yes Tooru, I can see that," Hajime says.

Tooru blinked, then smiled, then Hajime returned the smile and looked back at the sunflower.

 

_**I thought I could still get to see it** _

_**Next year and the next** _

 

_A letter that arrived_

**_Was a magnificent rose red_ **

 

Hajime stared at the letter at his hands before saying, "Tooru, I'll go." Tooru's eyes widen as he turned to Hajime, "Hajime?! You can't! Plus, that letter is most likely for me!" Tooru says.

It was raining outside, which was a total bad way to settle the mood, but they both knew, it would help the sunflower grow.

The two boys were now arguing until Hajime shouted, "I'm volunteering because I want to protect you, Tooru!" Hajime says, which made Tooru flinched and backed away a little, "I want to protect you because you're precious to me, Tooru..." Hajime says and looked down.

Tooru began to tear up, knowing that he couldn't fight back, because he heard those words. He also wanted to protect Hajime, but then he couldn't do anything else, knowing that himself is  **weak**.

 

_Amidst the falling rain,_

**_Your frail form collapsed_ **

 

" _ **Don't cry"**_ Hajime says, placing his warm hand against Tooru's cheek. Tooru reached for Hajime's hand on his cheek and held on to it, tearing streaming.

 

_**If these hands of mine** _

_**Have a tomorrow that they can protect,** _

_**Then I will face it gladly** _

_**For the sake of the future that is linked to you** _

**__ **

_"Don't go,"_ as Tooru's tear continued to stream, he clashed to Hajime for a hug, sobbing on his chest, telling him to not leave.

 

_Don't leave me behind_

_I don't need a future without you in it_

_Just stay right here_

_Wipe away this rain that won't stop falling_

 

Now memories as a child came back to Tooru. The time they watched Hajime's mom sobbing in front of Hajime's fathers picture, the time when the mom fell into a sickness and committed suicide, the two held each other's hand, making sure they shall stay together.

And now, the uniform was right in front Tooru. He picked up the uniform and hugged it, still not wanting Hajime to leave. While at Hajime, he was watching the big sunflowers that will bloom soon, but he can't watch it bloom since he'll leave soon, so he touched the sunflower, hoping that surely it would bloom before he leaves.

 

_The steam whistles calls out,_

**_The time of parting draws near_ **

 

The train which will take Hajime to the military is now in front of him. Tooru was standing next to him, seeing him off, then Hajime took a step.

 

_As you stepped forward without hesitation,_

_From behind_

**_With frail arms,_ **

**_ You _ ** _  (I)  **pulled me** (it)  **back with all your** (my)  **might** _

 

Tooru was holding Hajime's wrist, looking at him painfully. Hajime turned to Tooru as Tooru says,  _"Don't go..."_ tearing up.

 

_**Don't stop me** _

_**Grab onto the precious tomorrow with those hands of yours...** _

 

 _ **"Don't cry,"**_ Hajime says as he made Tooru let go, then cupped Tooru's cheeks,  _ **"At least at the very end, send me off with a smile..."**_ Hajime says and grinned painfully, then turned around, leaving Tooru behind.

 

_Don't go, don't leave me behind,_

 

More tears from Tooru began to fall, then he fell to the ground sobbing, him being all alone there as the train left.

 

_I won't give you a gift of parting regrets_

_So just stay right here_

_The never-ending rain hits us_

 

Years has pass now, and war has finally stop. Tooru had continued growing sunflowers, watching them bloom. He picked a bloomed sunflower and sniffed it, and it reminded him of the past, his Hajime. Tooru smiled before putting it back and got up, walking back inside and says, "Hajime!"

 

_**Let's remain in wait for the sunflowers** _

**Author's Note:**

> Full story next page.


End file.
